regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dwarf
Dwarves are short and stocky, averaging 3’9” tall and weighing 111 lb for males. Females are on average 3” shorter and weigh 94 lb. For male dwarves, a beard is a thing of pride. Beards are extensively groomed and based on clan may be braided, beaded, colored or shaped. Length of beard is directly tied to masculinity in most if not all dwarven societies and shaving a beard is used as a form of punishment and humiliation. It is safe to say that males are the peacocks of dwarven society. Female dwarves are unbearded, but have cheek fuzz.-DwD Episode 134 In dwarven society, first comes the clan, then then family, then the individual. Their loyalties are legendary, and legendarily hard to earn. Solo dwarves are almost exclusively outcasts, or returning home after the death of their companions. It is so rare for a dwarf to voluntarily leave their homes and families that it could be said to never happen. Racial Info From 2e Players Handbook *Movement 6, Infravision 60' *Racial Ability Requirements: Str 8/18, Dex 3/17, Con 11/18, Int 3/18 , Wis 3/18, Cha 3/17 *Racial Ability Score Adjustments: +1 Con, –1 Cha *Class Limits: Cleric, Fighter, or Thief. Also the combinations of fighter/cleric or fighter/thief. *By nature, dwarves are nonmagical and never use magical spells (priest spells are allowed however). This gives a bonus to dwarves' saving throws against attacks from magical wands, staves, rods, and spells. This bonus is +1 for every 3 - ½ points of Constitution score. *All magical items that are not specifically suited to the character's class have a 20% chance to malfunction when used by a dwarf. This check is made each time a dwarf uses a magical item. A malfunction affects only the current use; the item may work properly next time. For devices that are continually in operation, the check is made the first time the device is used during an encounter. If the check is passed, the device functions normally until it is turned off. If a cursed item malfunctions, the character recognizes its cursed nature and can dispose of the item. Malfunction applies to rods, staves, wands, rings, amulets, potions, horns, jewels, and all other magical items except weapons, shields, armor, gauntlets, and girdles. This penalty does not apply to dwarven clerics using priest items. *In melee, dwarves add 1 to their dice rolls to hit orcs, half-orcs, goblins, and hobgoblins. *When ogres, trolls, ogre magi, giants, or titans attack dwarves, these monsters must subtract 4 from their attack rolls because of the dwarves' small size and combat ability against these much bigger creatures. *All Dwarves gain bonuses to saving throws vs. poison and against magical attacks from rods, wands, and spells based on their Constitution/Health scores. Determine the dwarf’s Constitution/Health score and consult the chart below: Mining Detection Abilities From 2e Players Handbook Dwarves are miners of great skill. While underground, they can detect the following information when within 10 feet of the particular phenomenon (but they can determine their approximate depth below the surface at any time). * Detect grade or slope in passage: 1-5 on 1d6 * Detect new tunnel/passage construction: 1-5 on 1d6 * Detect sliding/shifting walls or rooms: 1-4 on 1d6 * Detect stonework traps, pits, and deadfall: 1-3 on 1d6 * Determine approximate depth underground: 1-3 on 1d6 Note that the dwarf must deliberately try to make these determinations; the information does not simply spring to mind unbidden.Category:Race